


Collapse

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Illnesses, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illness has made Regina's loved ones a chore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

Bone weary, I don't fight my body slumping boneless into my favorite comfortable couch to blow out a heavy sigh. The colds ravaging lover and son have worn them both out to wet dishrags and tending them has left me feeling little better. They've tried to be good, but sickness and confinement and boredom has done little to enhance their better traits.

There are some days I miss magic.

A flicker of movement startles me, a blast of quick, adrenaline-fueled alarm that immediately subsides as it turns out to be a zombie-shuffling Emma, wrapped in a blanket. Without a word, she curls up beside me, pale head in my lap.

"Miss you."

I can only smile lovingly and stroke her too-warm skin. 

"Then I’m glad you found me."


End file.
